


The Brave and the Stylish

by FaithWarrior



Series: The Bug in the Belfry [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, MariBat, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, Some salt, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Wayne Gala (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020 Day 14: Wayne Gala.This was it. After tonight Marinette's whole life would change. She wouldn't be able to hide in the shadows anymore. Marinette Wayne was ready to take on the world. With a little help from her family, and a few friends.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Bug in the Belfry [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905886
Comments: 8
Kudos: 504
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	The Brave and the Stylish

Marinette wiped her palms on the fabric of her shawl for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening. She was careful not to wipe any sweat onto her dress since the material would show stains more easily than the shawl.

“It is going to be fine Bluebell. You're ready for this. We’ve got everything set up to deal with the press and to top it off you look absolutely gorgeous.” Her dad said as he gripped her hands reassuringly. “The boys are ready to help at the entrance and your announcement is set up for during the gala. This will be your time to shine Bluebell.”

“I know. It's just a little nerve racking after so long hiding who I am.” Marinette said, careful not to cry and ruin her makeup after Steph spent so much time on it. “Everything is going to be different after this. People are going to treat me differently. My friends, people in Paris, strangers.” She sighed. “School’s going to be a mess after this Dad.”

“Part of why we’re doing this now Bluebell, instead of waiting until you've graduated.” He answered as the car drove down the streets. 

Marinette wrung her hands. “Your right, I can do this.” She took a few deep breaths and checked over her makeup and hair. “I am Marinette Wayne, and it's time I showed the world that.” 

Bruce smiled. “Good, because we’re here Bluebell.” Just as he said they had pulled up outside of the building where the Wayne Gala was being held. “Time to face the world.” He said as he waited for the driver, not Alfred this time, to open the door. 

Marinette watched her father step out to face the flashing cameras and yelled questions with a practiced smile. When her father's hand reached back into the car for Marinette the flashes and questions grew more persistent. Marinette carefully took the offered hand and stepped out of the car, making sure that her dress settled gracefully around her legs as she exited. 

“Please hold your questions for now.” Bruce began in an effort to somewhat calm the press. “We will be making an announcement during the Gala tonight that should clarify most of your curiosity. It would be appreciated if you could hold off until then.” Without waiting for a response from the crowd Bruce escorted Marinette quickly into the building. They were met by several of Marinette's siblings.

“That went well.” Tim began as he skimmed his phone. “Theories will be popping up as the evening progresses. Should make the announcement more prominent.” 

Marinette smiled at her brother's businesslike approach to the evening. She knew they all wanted it to go as smoothly as possible. For Tim that meant statistics and publicity numbers.

“Tch. They are like carrion birds waiting for a scrap of a story.” Damian grumbled. “It is shameful.” Marinette giggled. Damian had an interesting way of showing his care. 

“Wanna dance Pixie Pop?” Jason asked. “We still have a while until your big announcement. Might as well put that dress to good use.” 

She had spent weeks on this dress. Floor length black chiffon skirt that moved in waves as she walked letting the under layers of pink and red peak through. The top of the dress was made in a wrap style causing the pink, red and black to layer in different places on the bodice. The back was tied so that three lengths of fabric hung down her back at different lengths from where they were ‘tied’ off. It was a dress meant for twirling and dancing while still giving a sense of elegant simplicity. Marinette's hair was curled and put up in a delicate updo so only a few strands framed her face. Hair clips with tiny gems sat around the curled bun. 

Marinette smiled. “Sure Jay Jay.” Her older brother escorted her to the area set aside for dancing. People around the room made minimal efforts to disguise their curiosity about the young woman who had arrived with the host of the gala. Dancing with one of the hosts' more prickly son’s also drew attention.

Her brothers valiantly distracted Marinette through the first half of the gala with dancing and side conversations over the meal. When the time for announcements came the Waynes, including Marinette, moved to the left of the podium where Bruce was speaking. Brucie Wayne gave his usual talks about charitable acts and contributing to improving Gotham as the room grew restless. In a massive show of impatience Bruce was able to get more out of the socialites in the room as they attempted to speed the process along so they could be privy to whatever gossip was to come.

“Now I know everyone is filled with curiosity tonight so let me set you all at ease.” Bruce said, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. “Tonight I would like to formally introduce my daughter Marinette Wayne to the world.” He gestured for Marinettte to come up to the podium with him.

Marinette took a deep breath and stepped to stand next to her father.

“Marinette is my biological daughter and Damians half sister. WE will be releasing a more comprehensive press statement after this evening's event.” Bruce was clear and concise with his statements. “Marinette has agreed to answer a few questions so long as none are too invasive.” The man then stepped back to allow Marinette to take the microphone.

The first reporter Marinette points to is unsurprisingly Lois Kent ne Lane. “Lois.” She said shyly.

“Hi Marinette.” The reporter began. Most in the media community knew of the odd friendship between Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne, and to a lesser extent their children. “How are you liking your first gala as a public member of the Wayne family?”

Marinette smiled a little. “It’s been a lot of fun actually. I got to dance with my brothers and wear a pretty dress for absolutely no reason.” 

People laughed. Marinette pointed to another reporter. “I’m sorry I don't know your name.” 

The man smiled pleasantly. “Not a problem Miss Wayne. William Dey of CatCo Worldwide media. I have two questions for you.” He seemed fairly kind. “Firstly may I ask who designed your dress?” 

“I did.” Marinette answered with a proud smile. “I design and sew quite a bit of my own clothing and some for my friends and family. I plan on starting my own clothing line once I have finished school. Currently I am operating my own website for commissions under my initials MW.” Gasps were heard from some around the room as that was revealed.

“You appear to be very talented and motivated Miss Wayne.” Mr Dey commented. “My second comment is in regards to your accent. French if I’m not mistaken.”

Marinette laughed. “Very astute Mr. Dey, you are correct. More details will be included in the press packet, but I have lived in Paris most of my life with periodic trips to other locations including Gotham to be with my family here.”

“Thank you Miss Wayne.” William Dey said.

Marinette pointed to a female reporter despite her father's groan. 

“Vickie Vale. How long have you known that you had another biological child.” She said curtly to Bruce, not even acknowledging Marinette.

Before her father could step in Marinette raised her brows and addressed the woman. “Miss Vale, I am not a man. And seeing how the questions are supposed to be addressed to me as per the conditions set before we started you must not be trying to address my father.” She reprimanded, relishing the angry cast of the woman's face. No akumas meant Marinette could take out all of her frustrations at the tabloid writer. “I did not quite believe my brothers when they warned me about your less than honorable methods Miss Vale, but you are quickly proving them right.” Her brothers snickered behind her as some in the audience do the same. 

“Now listen here…” The woman attempted.

“No Miss Vale.” Marinette cut her off. “You have forfeited your question with your rudeness. I am almost 18, not a child that can be ignored at a press conference.” She smiled and pointed to the next reporter, a man struggling not to laugh. “You there in the pink tie.”

“Randal Brady, Central City Picture News.” The younger man stated. “Do you mind if I take a better picture of your dress for my story? Also do you have any favorite designers of your own?” 

Marinette smiled and stepped out from the podium. “Is this good Mr Brady?”

“Yes Miss.” The man answered and caught a few shots. Others did as well but they were not as close as the reporter was. 

“As for other designers I can’t quite say. I actually live in one of the fashion capitals of the world though so I get a lot of exposure to different designers. Some I like more or less than others but I don't think I quite have a favorite at the moment.” Marinette said diplomatically. She couldn't exactly say that her former idol is a terrible father and employer which tanked her opinion of him. Well she could, but it would ruin the plan her family worked so hard on so she held her tongue.

“Thank you Miss Wayne.” Randal Brady said before moving back into the group.

“One more question and then I would like to get back to enjoying the gala. It is my first one after all.” Marinette spotted a head in the crowd that didn't belong to a reporter at all, though the person's hand was also raised. Marinette tilted her head slightly. “Chloe?” She said questioningly. Marinette hadn’t realized that Audrey had actually decided to come, and to bring her daughter as a plus one. Good for Chloe though to spend time with her mother. She was curious what the girl might ask, but not truly concerned. The other girl had been improving quite a bit recently.

“Du- Wayne, Marinette.” Chloe began on a stutter as she stumbled over the new information. “Why reveal yourself now rather than after you graduate?” Her voice was confused as she attempted to edit her question for the larger audience.

Marinette took a breath and stood up straighter before meeting Chloe's eyes. “I was done hiding and letting people walk all over me. I have a big family and I don't need to rely on the approval of people who claim to be my friends but act differently. My brothers convinced me that I should be able to be proud of who I am, and I am proud to be a Wayne.” She smiled at her. “Fake friends are not worth me degrading myself over and losing out on time with my family. And, well there's less than a year left until graduation Chloe, I want to leave those leaches with the knowledge that abandoning me was the worst mistake they ever made. That is all everyone.” Marinette maintained eye contact with Chloe and made a subtle gesture to the side of the room. As soon as she exited the podium Marinette made her way over to one of the cubbies in the room partially obscured by curtains. She was sure one of her brothers was following her, but that was fine as long as no one else was.

Chloe met her over there after several minutes. “Quite the show Wayne.” She sniped. The heiress was in a stylish gold dress with black accents. Obviously one of her mother's designs based on the glitter in the fabric, though the black band at her waist and cowl neckline made it look quite elegant. It was flashy in the same way that Chloe was, blunt and to the point with an edge of danger.

Marinette raised a brow. “Please Chloe.” She said.

“Fine. It’s nice to see you finally found your backbone Marinette.” Chloe said. “Though this was certainly a surprise.”

Marinette laughed. “Kinda the point with a secret Chloe.” 

The other girl flipped her hair. “Whatever. School will be fun now. Maybe Gabe will actually let Adrikins hang out with us without some elaborate scheme or excuse. Covering for you two with Kagami was getting exhausting.” 

Marinette laughed. The heiress talked a big game, but she was a real softy as Marinette had discovered in the last few months. The three girls had been working together to help Adrien escape his father, and Lila’s, tightening leash. Prior to this occasion Gabriel had deemed Marinette a ‘bad influence’ and prohibited Adrien from being around her outside of school. The cold man had done the same with Luka and Nino. Chloe and Kagami’s parents were too important to disrespect so they had been helping them work around Gabriel’s ridiculous words.

“Marinette that was really awesome.” Chloe said, interrupting Marinette's thoughts. 

“Thanks Chloe, for everything.” Marinette said.

“No crying Wayne.” Chloe demanded. “If you cry I’ll cry and then we’ll both be an absolute mess.”

Marinette gave a watery laugh. “Yes your Majesty.” She teased.

“Pish.” Chloe said, pulling out a mirror to check her makeup. When she was done she grabbed Marinette's arm. “Lets go, I want to meet these brothers that finally convinced you to stick it to those ridiculous peasants. Plus I want to see if we can get a reaction out of mother.” 

“Audrey is all reaction all the time.” Marinette replied.

“A real reaction Marinette. Not a fake one. Trust me I’ll know the difference.” Chloe corrected.

Just outside the curtain Jason was standing scanning the room. Before Chloe could haul off and punch him for surprising her Marinette pushed her friends hand down and greeted her brother. “Jay Jay.” She said getting his attention. “Anyone try to follow us?” 

“Vale, she was escorted out with great prejudice by security.” Jason answered with a smile. “Who’s your friend.”

Chloe seemed to get her wits about her. “Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of Audrey and Andre Bourgeois.” She answered formally.

Marinette snickered. Chloe really did have a thing for muscles.

Jason raised a brow. “Style Queen and the pushover?” 

Chloe cringed and Marinette glared at her brother. “Yeah.” Chloe answered.

Jason winced. “Sorry, sometimes I don't think before I speak.” 

“It's fine.” Chloe said. “Come on Marinette, I wanna dance.”

“One moment Chloe, I have to run something by my brother. I’ll be right with you.” She waited until the other girl was out of earshot before smacking her brother's arm with little restraint of her strength. “You better fix that stupid.” She told him.

“Yeah that's fair. I will apologize better later.” He told her as he rubbed his arm.

“Good. I’m going to go find her and try to cheer her up.” Marinette said turning away. Chloe hadn’t gone far and Marinette found her easily. “Sorry about Jason. Let's go find the others.” 

They found Damian and Dick first, hiding from the socialites in a different part of the room. “Guys I’d like you to meet my friend Chloe. She's here with her mom.” She gave both brothers meaningful looks. Play nice or else. The glares said. Dick and Damian nodded. 

“How about a dance?” Dick offered to Chloe. “Hopefully that will keep some of the sharks off of me for a little while.”

“How do you know I’m not a shark?” Chloe sassed.

Dick barked out a laugh. “I’m sure you are, but Sunshine trusts you and that's a gold star in my book.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Marinette is too trusting.” She commented.

“Agreed.” Damian stated. “Which is why I will be taking my sister out onto the dance floor. She can not be left to her own devices.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and cursed overprotective brothers under her breath. Chloe laughed. “Your family sure knows how to throw one heck of a party Marinette.”

Marinette looked around the room. “Yes they do Chloe, they really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> this might have a continuation because I like the idea of a Wayne Gala fic and had to stop in the middle due to time constraints. Either way I hope you guys enjoyed it. The reporter names came from DC Wiki though I changed the companies that some of them work for to suit the story.


End file.
